Ponies of Light
by LoverOfAnime1
Summary: Based from Child of Light. After the argument, Twilight Sparkle and her best friend Aurora LeMare leaves Canterlot, but they end up dying from a stab in the heart. They get transported to a strange world named Lemaria that is ruled by Nightmare Moon. Deciding to stop her with help of their new friends, can Twilight and Aurora save Lemaria and forgive the friends who hurt them?
1. Cast of Characters

Aurora, Piselle, Giselle, Miselle, Tep, Tip, Em, Dara, Rani are my OCs and I don't own everyone else

Summary: After the argument, Twilight Sparkle and her best friend Aurora LeMare tries to leave, but they end up dying from a stab in the heart. They get transported to a strange world named Lemaria that is ruled by Nightmare Moon. Deciding to stop her with help of their new friends, can Twilight and Aurora save Lemaria and forgive the friends who hurt them?

Cast

Heroes

Aurora LeMare

Category: Unicorn, later Alicorn

Appearance: Yellow coat with bright pink hair (Think of her as a MLP Version of Princess Aurora from Child of Light)

Personality: Kind, sassy, brave, and tough

Talent: Earth and Season control, healing, blade

Who is?: Aurora is the Adopted daughter of Piselle, Giselle, and Miselle as well as the estranged sister of Chrysalis the Changling Queen and of Dara, along as the student of Luna and Cadence and many others. She later falls for a master of chaos named Discord.

Twilight Sparkle

Category: Unicorn, later Alicorn

Appearance: Pale, light grayish mulberry with moderate sapphire blue and violet with brilliant rose streaks

Personality: You know how she acts

Talents: Spells and Wisdom and blade

Who is?: Twilight Sparkle is the sister of Shining Armor and Cadence. She is also known as the student of Celestia and represents the Element of magic. She later falls for a guard/prisoner of Nightmare Moon named Flash Sentry.

Zecoria

Category: Zebra

Appearance: Think of Zecora with wings

Personality: Wise and gentle

Talents: Potions, Light, and Spells

Who is?: Zecoria is the twin sister of Zecora who passed away from an illness. She meets Twilight Sparkle and Aurora when they arrived to Lemaria and offers them guidance.

Discord

Category: Draconequus

Appearance: You know what he looks like

Personality: Mischievous, romantic, brave

Talents: Chaos magic and illusions

Who is?: Discord is the master chaos of Equestia. He was banished when the Elements of Harmony turned him to stone. He falls for Aurora and changes his ways throughout their adventure.

Tep

Category: Gryphon

Appearance: Tan with yellow wings

Personality: Jokester, caring, and talented

Talents: Judo

Who is?: Tep is a jester to a traveling circus as he searches for his sister Tip.

Tip

Category: Gryphon

Appearance: Yellow with tan wings

Personality: Shy, sullen, kind

Talents: Aerial

Who is?: Tip is the sister of Tep. She gets lost and stranded in a cliffside while looking for Tep.

Dara

Category: Pegasus

Appearance: Light Blue skin with Aqua hair

Personality: Lady-like, kind

Talents: Dark Magic/ Gypsy Magic

Who is?: Dara is the original daughter of the Elle Sisters who died while traveling. She joins Twilight and Aurora when she was in need of help to leave, but what are her real intentions and can she be trusted?

Rani

Category: Doe

Appearance: Brown with white spots

Personality: Quick, gentle, and adventurous

Talents: Bow and Arrow

Who is?: Rani is an tradeswoman who was the love interest of Lord Maran. She joins the team in hope to save her town from debt.

Flash Sentry

Category: Pegasus

Appearance: Gamboge with blue hair

Personality: Loyal, kind, gentleman-like, and brave

Talents: Defense

Who is?: Flash Sentry is a former guard/prisoner of Nightmare Moon. He falls for Twilight when they meet in the dungeons.

Jen

Category: Earth Nymph

Appearance: Green with purple hair and yellow flowers

Personality: Feisty, aggressive, friendly

Talents: Music

Who is?: Jen is the daughter of the Element Nymphs. She becomes an orphan and later joins the team to avenge her tribe and family.

Villains

Nightmare Moon

Category: Alicorn

Appearance: Isn't it obvious?

Personality: Evil to the core.

Talents: Dark Moon Magic

Who is?: She is Luna's dark side. After being defeated by Twilight Sparkle and the elements of Harmony, she was banished to Lemaria and takes the crown away from the Queen of light.

Sombra

Category: Unicorn

Appearance: You have seen him before

Personality: Evil

Talents: Dark Nightmare Magic

Who is?: Sombra is the former ruler of the Crystal Kingdom. He and Aurora battled long ago as she banished him from Equestria. Now he is ready to settle a score with Aurora.

Chrysalis:

Category: Alicorn

Appearance: Black with sea green hair

Personality: Evil

Talents: Shapeshifting

Who is?: Chrysalis is the queen of the Changlings and the estranged sister of Aurora. She infiltrated Canterlot in the form of Queen Celestia's niece Cadence. She was defeated by Cadence and Shining Armor and sent to Lemaria.

Supporting Characters in Lemaria

Queen of Light

Category: Alicorn

Appearance: White with ivory wings

Personality: Kind

Talents: Healing and Light Magic

Who is?: She is the birth mother of Aurora and Twilight's guardian angel. She passes away when Nightmare Moon usurped her throne.

Scorpio

Category: Gargoyle

Appearance: Moderate orange body, light brownish, and Dark gray tangelo hair

Personality: Kind, generous, and caring

Talents: Illisions and Peace magic

Who is?: He is the brother of Lord Tirek. He tries to make Discord nice, giving them a strain in their friendship, but later accepts him back.

Lord Maran

Category: Stag

Appearance: Brown with antlers

Personality: Business-like yet caring

Talents: None

Who is? Lord Maran is the son of the town mayor in Magna. He likes Rani, but he is too busy for her.

Equestria residents

Piselle

Category: Pegasus

Appearance: Mauve with Lavender hair

Personality: Kind, loving, and caring

Talents: Psychics

Who is?: Piselle is the eldest of the Elle Sisters and one of Aurora's adoptive mothers. She can predict with perfection and she loves Aurora and Twilight with all her heart.

Miselle

Category: Pony

Appearance: Blue with navy blue hair

Personality: Kind, loving, and brave

Talents: Mental

Who is?: Miselle is the middle sister and one of Aurora's mothers. She was the one who found Aurora as a filly and took her in as their own. She adores Aurora and Twilight Sparkle.

Giselle

Category: Unicorn

Appearance: Yellow with Purple hair

Personality: Kind, Loving, and caring

Talents: Sight

Who is?: Giselle is the youngest of the sisters and one of Aurora's mothers. She taught Aurora all they knew and has raised Aurora as a filly. Likes Twilight as well.

Fluttershy

Category: Pegasus

Appearance: Yellow with pink hair

Personality: Shy, timid, and kind

Talents: Animals

Who is?: Fluttershy is the sweetest pony ever, she has many animals as pets/friends. She represents the Element of Kindness and has a secret weapon: The Stare.

Rainbow Dash

Category: Pegasus

Appearance: Blue with rainbow hair

Personality: Tomboyish, brash, and reckless

Talents: Weather and Speed

Who is?: She is the toughest of all ponies, she dreams of being a member of the Wonderbolts. She represents the Element of Loyalty and is a fan of the Daring Do Series.

Rarity

Category: Unicorn

Appearance: White with purple hair

Personality: Regal, kind, and very lady-like

Talents: Fashion

Who is?: She is the Drama Queen of the Mare Six, she loves fashion, owns a boutique, has a sister named Sweetie Belle, and represents the Element of Generosity.

Pinkie Pie

Category: Pony

Appearance: Pink with pink hair

Personality: Funny and energetic

Talents: Party making

Who is?: She is the jokester of the Mane Six, she loves to create and host parties, has a sister named Maud Pie, she is clairvoyant, and represents the Element of Laughter.

Applejack

Category: Pony

Appearance: Orange with yellow hair

Personality: Kind, southern-like, and wise

Talents: Agriculture

Who is?: She is a farmer who works in Sweet Apple Acres, she has a competitive rivalry against Rainbow Dash, she has a sister named Apple Bloom and a brother named Big Macintosh. She represents the Element of Honesty.

Spike

Category: Dragon

Appearance: Purple with green plates

Personality: Kind and hardworking

Talents: Writing and Assitance

Who is?: He is Twilight Sparkle's assistant and best friend. He loves gems and has a crush on Rarity. He cares deeply for Twilight and Aurora.

Princess Celestia

Category: Alicorn

Appearance: White with Pink, blue, green, and yellow hair

Personality: Kind, caring, and wise

Talents: Sun Magic

Who is?: She is Twilight Sparkle's and Aurora's mentor, Luna's big sister, and the Princess of Canterlot. She banishes her sister Luna to the moon for 1000 years.

Princess Luna

Category: Alicorn

Appearance: Blue with blue hair

Personality: Mysterious, kind, and sweet

Talents: Moon magic

Who is?: She is the Princess of the Night, Aurora's mentor, and Celestia's little sister. She became Nightmare Moon after she rebelled against Celestia and received 1000 years banishment. She later gets restored to normal by Twilight Sparkle and the Elements of Harmony.

Shining Armor

Category: Unicorn

Appearance: White with blue hair

Personality: Brave, loyal, and tough

Talents: Defense

Who is?: He is the captain of the Royal Guards, Twilight's big brother, and Cadence's husband.

Princess Cadence

Category: Alicorn

Appearance: Pink with Yellow, Pink, and Purple hair

Personality: Loving, kind, and caring

Talents: Love

Who is?: She is the Princess of the Crystal Empire, Aurora's mentor, Twilight's former foalsitter, now sister-in-law, Shining Armor's wife, and Celestia's niece.


	2. Prologue

Prologue

Summary: After the argument, Twilight Sparkle and her best friend Aurora LeMare tries to leave, but they end up dying from a stab in the heart. They get transported to a strange world named Lemaria that is ruled by Nightmare Moon. Deciding to stop her with help of their new friends, can Twilight and Aurora save Lemaria and forgive the friends who hurt them?

Narrator (Me, the Writer):  
 _Child, come and listen  
I shall tell you a story  
Of Lemaria, a long lost kingdom  
And two ponies destined for glory_

 _In Equestria, a land ruled by two princesses  
Twilight Sparkle and Aurora LeMare were their students  
Studied in the power of Friendship and Harmony  
Beloved by their friends_

 _The girls went on many adventures  
They were hardly apart  
Till Twilight's brother announced  
That a mare named Cadence stole his heart_

 _It was the Wedding rehearsal  
Before the Great Wedding  
Things were perfect for the bride and groom  
But Twilight and Aurora were unsettling_

 _That day Twilight went against the bride  
Her brother and friends said harsh words never spoken before  
In tears, they left the room, then their hearts felt cold  
They collapsed on the cold, hard, marble floor_

 _After the Changling Battle, they found them  
Cold, their lights have died out  
Shining Armor and Aurora's mothers wept and pleaded  
But there isn't any doubt_

 _For all intent and purposes  
Twilight and Aurora were dead.  
And yet... once upon a time,  
They awoke in a strange new world instead._

 _Prologue_

After being found by their friends, rumors of Twilight and Aurora's untimely deaths spread throughout Equestria, leaving all in mourning sorrow, even Twilight's and Shining Armor's parents. A male white unicorn with blue hair and an aqua streak was crying his eyes out as Twilight lied on her bed. A baby purple dragon with green plates was crying as he hugged Twilight and wept, "Twilight! Wake up!" Twilight didn't respond, she remained dead as the baby dragon's pleas were ignored. The male unicorn cried, "Twiley, I'm sorry! We found out that my bride was not Cadence! She was an imposter, she lied to us and we all blamed you and Aurora! I didn't mean it when I said that I didn't want you in my wedding! I do want you there! You and Aurora! Please, you have to wake up! We love you!" But his words were futile, his sister didn't listen. The dragon hugged the male unicorn as he cried, "Why? Why did it have to be them? I miss them, Shining Armor! They can't be gone!" The baby dragon cried as Shining Armor looked at his dead sister with tears.

In another room, three gypsy dressed mares were crying heavily at their dead "daughter" who is lying on her bed. The three mares were famous traveling gypsies who raised Aurora as their own after they found her injured from her escape from the Changlings as a foal. A yellow unicorn with purple hair sobbed, "My baby Aurora! Please wake up!" Next to her was a mauve pegasi with lavender hair held her sister as she said, "Oh, Giselle. We can't do anything, we have to face the facts. She's gone. Our sweet darling is gone forever!" The mauve pegasi cried at her last words as she hugged her dead daughter. A blue pony with navy blue hair said silently, stroking Aurora's cheek with her hoof, "You can't be dead... You can't leave us alone like this... Don't go, Aurora...You're the glue that held us all together..."

Meanwhile, outside the rooms and in the hallway, a female white unicorn with a purple mane and tail was crying on a handkerchief as she sobbed, "Oh, Twilight and Aurora!" A pony with poofy pink mane and tail was crying a river as she said, "Why?! Why did it have to be you two?!" A yellow pegasus with light pink hair was sobbing as she said, "We never even got to say that we were sorry! What kind of friends are we, hurting them like that?!" Another pegasus who was blue with a rainbow colored mane and tail wiped her eyes as she said, "The worst ones, Fluttershy! We're the ones to blame on what happened to Twilight and Aurora! We yelled at them and made them leave!" The white unicorn said, "I just can't believe that our dearest friends have left us! This is all our fault! We deserve their punishment, and they gave it to us! With their lives!" The pink pony said, "Rarity, I will miss them! I can never up make another party again! Its not worth it! Not without them!" The pink pony hugged Rarity as they sobbed more.

An orange pony with yellow hair with a cowboy hat said, "Pinkie Pie is right. We are to blame, ah reckon it was our fault, but mostly it's that dagnabbit Changlings fault! She tricked us and made us believe Twilight and Aurora was out to sabotage the wedding! We were so busy with this whole wedding, we didn't listen to them." The orange pony wiped a tear as Fluttershy said, "Applejack is right, we were so caught up with this whole thing, we destroyed two of the greatest friends we had." She wiped her eyes as Rarity said, "We had no right to hurt them as we did. They were just watching out for us, and now..."

Rarity wiped her eyes as an blue alicorn with matching blue hair barged in as she said, "The rumors! Are they true?!" All heads bowed with Fluttershy nodded as Applejack said, "Yep. After the battle, we found them on the floor. The doctors said a blow in the heart caused them to collapse." The blue alicorn stood there in shock as her knees began to buckle and tears fell as a white alicorn with blue, pink, green, and yellow hair joined her as she said, "So it's true. They are gone." Rarity said, "Uh huh. Shining Armor and Lady Miselle found them lying near the entrance." The white alicorn's eyes watered at her words as the blue alicorn closed her eyes as she walked to Aurora's room to see her top student and favorite member of the court dead.

Aurora loved Luna, so much that she didn't care when Luna became Nightmare Moon, she always believed that she could change that night she was banished to the moon and she stood there waiting for her to return as she and her friends turned her back to normal. Luna loved Aurora and Twilight because Aurora always played her flute for her every night and Twilight sometime stayed awake making her and Twilight Sparkle the only ponies to adore nighttime.

Miselle turned and saw the blue alicorn as she said, "Princess Luna! We didn't hear you enter." Luna stayed silent as she stared at Aurora. Luna looked heartbroken as she whimpered, "No! It can't be true! Lady Miselle, please! Not her! Not my admirer of the night!" Miselle said, "Yes, my princess. She and Twilight Sparkle have passed away!" Luna cried as she held Miselle as the mauve pegasus left the room as she spotted the Mane five and Celestia outside as she walked to them and angrily growled, "Are you satisfied now?"

Everybody stared at the angry gypsy mare as she repeated, "I asked, 'Are you satisfied?'"

Fluttershy shyly said, "N-No." The mare ranted, "Good, because now this is the price you all have to pay! You promised! You vowed that you'd never let Twilight or Aurora suffer like that again! These two gave up their home and time in Canterlot to join your power of friendship, they always believed that you were true ponies to the end and how do you repay them?! By accusing them of sabotage or trying to ruin a wedding that could have killed us all! And worse, leaving them out of something that they have every right of attending! Because of all of you, I lost my adopted daughter and my favorite companion forever!" She angrily turned to Celestia as she pointed her hoof at her, "And you! Because of your unforgivable blunder, you lost your only student and I lost my child! You are even worse than Nightmare Moon!" Celestia and the Mane five looked shocked at her as the blue pegasus growled at the mauve pony, "Now, wait just a minute!" But she didn't finished as the mauve pony pushed her away as the pony yelled, "Don't act all innocent with me, Rainbow Dash! My sisters and I heard what you all said to them!" Rainbow Dash sank back down as she turned pale.

The mauve pegasus said, "Aurora always wrote in her letters that each one of you were really kind and honorable ponies, but turns out you were just lying to them. You lost not only your friends, but an Element of Harmony as well, but why do you care. You only cared for some stupid wedding over your best friends!" The Pegasus wiped her eyes as she finished her rant as she snarled, "I hope you all can sleep well, you lying pieces of-!" The mauve Pegasus couldn't finish her sentence as she yelled and left them in a huff as Celestia sighed as she wiped her eyes. Shining Armor heard the whole thing as he turned to his sister and the baby dragon who was lying next to his best friend crying. A pink alicorn with purple, pink, and yellow hair came running in as she said, "I don't think they are gone!" Everyone looked at the pink alicorn as Shining Armor and the baby dragon appeared.

Cadence and Shining Armor postponed the wedding to make way for the funerals. Lately Cadence's behavior towards Shining Armor were hatred for hurting the filly she loved and her top student. Luna said, "Cadence, what do you mean?" Cadence said, "Where are Aurora's mothers?" Giselle and Miselle appeared as the mauve pegasus came back to join with her sisters when she felt a strange feeling as she stopped dead at her tracks. Sharp-eyed Giselle turned and asked, "Sister Piselle, what is it?" The three Elle Sisters were born with special powers: Giselle was given the power of Sight to allow her to see the aura of ponies, unicorns, and pegasuses, Miselle was given the power of Mind, allowing her to enter in the minds of being and predict predictions and Piselle was given the power of Sense, allowing her to sense presences of the afterlife. Piselle closed her eyes as she felt a familiar feeling.

She felt a sound like whispers as she saw silhouettes of two unicorns looking injured and fragile as one turned to reveal to be purple with violet, pink and red hair as the other was yellow with bright red hair. Piselle gasped, it was Aurora LeMare and her best friend Twilight Sparkle! But they looked sick as Aurora turned and called out, "Mother... Help..." Twilight turned and called out, "Lady Piselle... Save us..."

Piselle's eyes opened and widened as she turned and gasped. Without warning, she began running, causing Giselle to say, "Follow that pegasus, I think she sees Twilight and Aurora!" All eyes widened as Giselle ran after her sister as everypony followed the unicorn to where Piselle was going. They ran to a room that was filled with worlds found by the two sisters. Aurora helped find a few in the past, Luna asked, "Why would she lead us here?" They turned to see Piselle standing in front of a world map as she said, "I can sense them. My mother's intuition says that they are in there." The baby dragon asked, "Where is there?" Piselle said, "In a terrible place, Spike." Celestia asked, "Can you find them, Piselle?" Piselle replied, "I already have, and it's the one place I thought was forgotten." Fluttershy asked, "Where?"

Piselle said, "No, I can't say it. It's too horrible." Shining Armor said, "Please... I want my sister back... Where is she?" Giselle said holding her sister's hoof, "Sister, please... For our darling Aurora... Where are they?"

Preparing for shock, she simply said, "Lemaria."

Luna's and Celestia's eyes widened as Cadence yelled out, "WHAT?!" Giselle said, "But that's impossible..." Miselle said, "That means... Twilight Sparkle and Aurora have crossed over... To the land of the lost!" Every pony yelled, "WHAT?!" Rarity said, "But Lemaria is a forgotten world!" Rainbow Dash said, "The name is legendary than the Wonderbolts!" Fluttershy whimpered, "That world is filled with scary creatures!" Applejack said, "Granny Smith said that Lemaria is a world for the lost!" Pinkie Pie said, "Does that mean Twilight and Aurora are in there?" Piselle nodded as she said, "I wish we could see them."

Somehow the map responded to Piselle's plea as it opened a portal for all to see as two glowing balls of light appeared and landed on an altar. And appearing from it were none other than... Twilight Sparkle and Aurora LeMare... alive...

Shining Armor cried happily, "Twiley! She's alive!" Giselle said, "Don't be so sure. They are still dead. We may be looking at illusions." Celestia said, "We can get them back, right?" Miselle scoffed as she said sarcastically, "Yeah, and while we're at it, let's see if Chrysalis will apologize for trapping Cadence and for imitating her or if Discord can be the master of harmony! It won't be easy, Princess I-sent-my-faithful-student-to-her-untimely-death! Lemaria is off limits to mortals! You made that clear when you banished Lemaria from the maps!" Luna asked, "If we can't help them, so what should we do?" Giselle said, "Nothing." Rainbow Dash cried out, "What? What do you mean nothing? That's our friends in there! They could use our help!" Applejack said, "Rainbow is right! We can't just sit here! Let's go to Lemaria!"

Piselle shrieked, "Out of the Question! Look, the only way out is through them. Only they can escape from Lemaria. It looks like its up to them now. We can only see them from this map. We can't interfere with them escaping." All was silent as Miselle said, "All we can do is wait and pray for a miracle, then we just hope for the best." Shining Armor said, "We can wait. I owe my sister." Miselle said, "The lad is right, we owe our darling child." Giselle said looking at the map and Aurora's body, "Be careful." Piselle held her sisters' hooves as she said, "Be safe, our pet."

They all agreed to wait as they thought, _Good luck..._


End file.
